tucsonchangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth
<--- back to Characters =Elizabeth= Spring - Wizened - Chirurgeon - the Homeland ---- Description Elizabeth appears to be a tall, frail-looking and rather unattractive young woman. She usually wears jeans, t-shirts and sneakers and is thus easily mistaken for a university student. She is never seen without a pair of red gloves and a shoulder bag, which seems to contain most of a hardware store, jury-rigged medical instruments, a surprising number of needles, and various unlabeled bottles. Beneath the mask she is almost skeletal, with slightly metallic grey skin and disproportionately slender limbs. The scent of fresh lemon and chamomile follows in her wake. Elizabeth is a little twitchy and jumpy, though not noticeably more so than other slightly-paranoid Lost. ---- Background Elizabeth doesn't know why she was taken. She was just another undergrad physiology major at the UA. While her Durance was filled with some medical work--largely fixing up other Keepers' battered Changelings--she was mostly tasked with preserving and expanding the collection of her Keeper. Quilts, statues, and other decorative objects made out of "the best parts" of Changelings who had outlived their usefulness, as well as the occasional "improvement" to a still-living subject. Elizabeth cut, sutured, and embalmed for about 3 years. Returning 18 months ago, she discovered that almost 6 years had passed in the mortal world and that her fetch had begun pursuing a medical degree at the UA. ---- Freehold Role She is sworn to the Freehold, but doesn't currently hold any titles or positions. She mostly just patches people up. ---- Views On... Courts Spring: We're survivors, not victims. We're finally free to do as we please. I do wish that my courtmates would occasionally set their minds to something other than having lots and lots of sex. Summer: I don't really understand why they want to fight, but I respect them for it. Edmond is... I don't even know. Autumn: Just a little too close to home for my tastes. We'll see if that changes any under new management. Winter: Hiding and politicking. Two of my least favorite things. Hopefully they'll eventually melt a bit. Though I doubt their Queen ever will.... brrr. Motleys Elizabeth is a member of the Homeland. Others Chase Strauss is an unreliable lecher who nevertheless is an okay healer. For a doctor, that is. Whisper has, in the course of a single night, proved himself to be a Loyalist-loving, scheming, double-dealing, complete and utter bastard. And he didn't even hide it well! If he ever shows up at the Homeland again, I will make sure the window doesn't hurt him on his way out. Boudi is my BFF. Wizened unite! Tommy seems like he knows what he's doing. He can't possibly be worse than the last Autumn Monarch... Nicholas Prague was just a little too eager to sell Mallory out, not that I can really blame him. Still... might want to keep an eye on him in the future. ---- Rumors & Hooks IC Rumors: (Please add some of your own!) *Elizabeth is a morphine addict. It would certainly explain her usual irritability punctuated with bouts of calmness. *And speaking of her incredibly well-stocked "medicine cabinet," rumor has it that she's been cooking up some powerful new psychotropics. *Elizabeth has a huge puppy crush (pun intended) on Marlowe. *Elizabeth slept with Edmond Reynard. It was... a particularly torrid affair. *Elizabeth and Boudi are more than BFFs, if you know what I mean. *Elizabeth spreads all these rumors about her love life to make up for its complete non-existence in reality. OOC Hooks: *Anyone who was somehow altered in Arcadia could have been so changed at her hands. Ellie Cat is one such "patient." *Elizabeth also has no formal medical training. She absolutely despises actual doctors and referring to her as such a professional is a good way to annoy her. This also means that showing her up in the field of medicine would really be quite easy. ---- Inspiration Blue Wind --Spring Awakening Lie Still, Little Bottle --They Might Be Giants Category:Spring Category:Wizened Category:Character Category:Homeland Category:Chirurgeon